Steele You're Only Human
by angelsinstead
Summary: Sequel to "Steele At His Worst." A series of odd cases have Remington and Laura stumped. Will they figure out what's behind all the sudden and strange happenings? And who has kidnapped Mildred and why?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Becoming parents hadn't marred the dynamics of Laura and Remington's career. Mildred's identical twin sister, Amanda who lived with Mildred had become Cristofer's babysitter whenever they needed one. Now Cristofer was seven months old and quite a demanding little fellow. He could already babble 'Ma-ma,' 'da-da,' and 'ba-ba.' He was quite a daddy's boy and Remington had to do everything in his power to restrain himself from spoiling him.

They hadn't had a good case in nearly a month and Laura was starting to get worried. "Maybe we should find different jobs?" she complained one day as they sat idly in the office, watching soap operas on Remington's portable T.V.

"Be quiet, Laura," Remington groaned as he was engrossed in his favorite soap. "Today we'll find out if Kimberly is sent to prison for Emma's murder and if The Phoenix will rise from the ashes yet again."

"Ohhh Rem, you'll get hooked," Laura warned, but it was already too late.

"Laura, don't be a pessimist," Remington said. "Or I will have no other choice but spank you on your adorable little bottom."

"You'll have to catch me first," Laura returned saucily.

"Don't tempt me, lambchop," he warned. "I might just get violent if provoked."

"I'm hungry!" Laura suddenly blurted out. "Let's go to lunch."

"Wait until 'Days' is over."

"Come on, Mr. Steele," she insisted, switching off the T.V.

"Ahhhh, Laura!" Remington said with a pout.

~*~o~*~

Laura and Remington were planning to go across the street to a little deli. Remington gave Mildred the day off to do as she wished since they hadn't had much action at the agency as of late. Mildred was ecstatic to have the day off. She announced she planned to go home, watch her favorite soap operas, then go to the mall on a little shopping trip.

"Watch 'Days of our Lives' for me," Remington encouraged before they left the office.

"Sure thing, boss," Mildred promised.

"Rem! You're far worse than me and my obsession with 'Moonlighting!'" Laura gasped.

~*~o~*~

While they ate their delicious deli sandwiches and potato chips, they chatted about the strange clients they'd had in the past few weeks as well as about their son. When they returned to the office, they were more than a little surprised to see a client waiting out in the hall for them.

"Where's Mildred when you need her?" Remington complained while unlocking the door.

"You were the one who decided to give her the day off," Laura reminded.

They showed their new client into Laura's office and graciously offered him a chair. "How can we help you?" Laura asked courteously.

"My name is Frederic Bouvier. I own Bouvier Motion Pictures. About a year ago, I got married. Recently my wife, Betsy has been acting quite peculiar. I was wondering if you could find out what is behind this?" asked the man.

Remington and Laura looked at each other, exchanging knowing glances. This was the tenth client in two weeks that claimed that something similar was happening. Remington put it down to insanity, but Laura was beginning to wonder.

"Well, Mr. Bouvier, perhaps you should consult a marriage counselor or a psychiatrist," Remington said with growing annoyance.

"I beg your pardon?!" Mr. Bouvier gasped as if he were greatly offended.

"You people hear in L.A. need shrinks not detectives!" Remington muttered as he promptly threw the would-be client out of Laura's office.

"Mr. Steele!" Laura exclaimed in horror. "Why on earth did you do that?!"

"Forgive me, darling, but I am so sick of listening to all this nonsense. What happened to all those 'normal' cases we used to have?"

"Mr. Steele, I happen to think that there's something behind what these people are saying. I think we should check this out," Laura said persistently.

"I think you're wrong, but I guess we could check into it."

"Thank you, lambchop," she said as she gave him a little kiss upon the tip of his nose.

~*~o~*~

Their first step in the pursuit was to call up Bouvier Motion pictures and talk to Mr. Bouvier. "You're talking to him," Laura insisted of Remington. "And you are going to apologize for those terrible things you said."

Remington didn't respond to Laura. He just raised one eyebrow as he reached for the phone off Laura's desk in order to place the call.

After Remington had got the man on the telephone, he said gingerly, "A... hello. This is Remington Steele-."

Remington held the receiver away from his ear as the man on the other end screamed a torrent of obscene words. They were so loud that Laura could hear them and she was sitting a few feet away.

"A- yes, that's nice," Remington said with a little wince. "I couldn't agree with you more. I just called to inform you that our agency has reconsidered. We've decided to take your case and we are very sorry for any previous misunderstanding."

"Well, what did he say?" Laura questioned after Remington had ended the call.

"He agreed to let us take the case," Remington answered. "He told me where his wife will be today and I guess we'll follow her and see what she's up to."

"What has she been doing that is peculiar?"

"He says she's all the sudden very money-hungry, moody, and she spends a lot of her time out of the home. What she does during all that time, he isn't certain exactly what."

"Hmmmmm... that's what all the others said," Laura declared. "Pretty weird, no?"

"Yes," Remington agreed.

~*~o~*~

Mildred left the shopping center and headed to her car carrying her packages when someone grabbed her from behind, placing a rough, gloved hand over her mouth in order to silence her. She struggled in vain as they drug her over to a over-sized van and shoved her brutally into the back. She didn't get a chance to scream for help as the van sped off like a bat out of hell out of the parking lot.

~*~o~*~

Remington and Laura pulled up at the spa where Betsy Bouvier was supposed to be getting a massage and a manicure. "Tell me, Laura, do you think I can give a good massage?" Remington asked.

"I can vouch for it," Laura said with a little smirk. "And how well do you think I can give a manicure?"

"Suitably, I'm sure," Remington stated. "Well, shall we?"

"Definitely," Laura agreed. "We may as well make the best of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Remington and Laura gave the management of the spa a rather large sum of money to disappear for a couple of hours. When Betsy walked in, Laura lead her to a room in the back where Remington was waiting to give her a massage.

Betsy gasped, seeing Remington. "Who are you? You're not Pierre!" she shrieked.

"'E took ze day off," Remington fibbed. "I am Patrick O'Flinn, an Irishman, I give good massage."

"Now don't get too carried away, Mr. O'Flinn," Laura warned before leaving the room.

Staring into Remington's eyes, Betsy stripped off her blouse without the slightest bit of embarrassment. She lay face down on the massage table with her back turned toward Remington.

Gazing at her nakedness, Remington was unnerved. He hadn't expected Mrs. Bouvier to behave in such a manner. She seemed to have no modesty whatsoever.

"I'm ready, Mr. O'Flinn," Betsy called out.

"Ahhh, yes," Remington said, clearing his throat.

Remington rubbed some jasmine-scented massage oil into his hands. He then began to apply it to Betsy's flesh, giving her a thorough massage. After a few moments as he was working the thick oil into the woman's soft skin, he suddenly forgot all about the case they were working on and that Laura was also waiting right outside the room.

Ten minutes had passed when Laura walked in, finding Remington sensuously kneading Betsy's flesh. A disapproving frown came to her face. "Excuse me," she said.

"Ready for your manicure, Mrs. Bouvier?" Laura asked as Betsy slowly rose, her bouncing breasts so very close to Remington's face. Laura could hardly keep herself from lashing out as she handed Betsy her discarded blouse.

"Yes, I suppose," agreed the woman. "That massage was quite nice, Mr. O'Flinn. You're _so much_ better than Pierre."

Remington grinned, seeming quite pleased with Mrs. Bouvier's comment, but Laura appeared furious. "Time for your manicure," she said to Betsy, tight-lipped.

"You're so welcome, Madame," Remington replied as he watched Betsy slip her flowered blouse over her head. Her immense, double-D breasts were no longer mere inches from his face.

Laura brought in a tray with utensils in which she needed for Mrs. Bouvier's manicure. Betsy sat down in a chair while Laura proceeded to give her a manicure, incredibly cautious as she began to work on Betsy's long, colorful nails.

"Just trim 'em, dear and put on a light coating of polish," Betsy instructed.

In her nervousness, Laura accidentally let the clippers slip. She gasped as she cut into the flesh of the woman's upper finger.

"Ohhhh! I am so very sorry!" Laura apologized, shocked that despite the large cut, there was not even one speck of blood.

"That's quite alright, dear," Betsy spoke with a shrug. "But you know, I'll have to subtract some of the money I planned to pay to the spa."

"Of course," said Laura as she continued to work upon the woman's super-long nails.

After the manicure was complete, Laura showed Mrs. Bouvier out the door. She then turned to Remington and gasped, "What a cold witch!"

"A cold witch with a nice torso!" Remington teased.

"Do you want me to shove these up your nose, Mr. Steele?!" Laura threatened as she held up a particularly wicked-looking pair of clippers.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass this time, lambchop," he said with his most charming smile.

~*~o~*~

After Laura and Remington left the spa, they jumped into Laura's convertible to follow after Mrs. Bouvier. Betsy was in her own private limo and her destination was unknown to the duo.

"Laura, put the hood up!" Remington exclaimed with urgency as a cool, steady rain began to fall.

"Actually I had the impression that you needed a cold shower, Mr. Steele!" Laura argued.

"Put up the hood now or you'll be sorry," he bit out.

"Let me remind you, I have the option of sleeping on the couch tonight."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You just better quit admiring other women's breasts!" Laura growled as she flipped the switch to put up the hood.

"Blast it! We are bloody soaked!" Remington complained as he rang out his tie. A puddle of cool water landed in his lap.

"I think you kind of look sexy when you're wet," Laura stated with a giggle.

"And you look like a drowned rat!"

~*~o~*~

"Where is this woman going?!" Remington growled impatiently about an hour later.

"I don't know, but we are getting low on fuel," Laura stated. "She's taken us all over L.A."

"She probably knows we've been following her," Remington muttered.

"Dammit!" Laura cursed. "She just pulled into her own driveway!"

"We wasted a tank of gas just to drive through L.A. for a cold, rich witch. What a waste!"

"Let's go home," Laura suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

On their way home, Laura and Remington dropped by Mildred and Amanda's to pick up Cristofer. "What happened to you two?" Amanda asked, seeing that they were still quite damp from being caught in the rain.

"Let's just say we had a 'little' disagreement," Remington said with a chuckle as he strode across the floor to pick up Cristofer from the carpeted floor where he had been lying upon a blanket.

"Where's Mildred?" Laura inquired.

"She went shopping at the mall. She's been gone a little over three hours," answered Amanda.

"Has Cristofer been a good boy?" was Laura's next question.

"Ohhh yes, he's been such a little angel. He napped nearly all morning, then had his lunch. Since then he's been playing all afternoon," Amanda replied.

"He's a great kid," Remington boasted proudly as he looked at his adorable son.

"Da- da!" Cristofer cooed, grabbing Remington's tie in his little fist and pulling on it. Although the child nearly choked him, Remington just chuckled. He smiled and hugged Cristofer close.

~*~o~*~

They were exhausted from a long day so they ordered out for a pizza that evening. Remington's favorite food was pizza and he was quite eager for their supper to arrive. Finally it did and they settled down to a nice relaxing meal.

"Mmmmm... Laura, this is wonderful!" Remington groaned as though he were in the throes of ecstasy. He was obviously quite pleased with the taste of the pizza.

Laura carefully peeled off the topping. She sucked off the sauce which clung to the crust. Then she picked out the hamburger and pepperoni, eating each and every morsel. She gave the remains to Remington who accepted the mutilated piece of pizza as he appeared to be starving.

"I think our next step is for Mildred to check out a few leads on the computer," Laura stated as her mind wandered back to the case.

"Yes, maybe her efforts could give us a lead," Remington agreed. "So, darling... what's on the schedule for tonight?"

"Well, we'll watch 'Moonlighting,' then we'll go to bed."

"I think the latter seems more appealing."

"I thought that's what you'd say." Laura gave him a cheeky smile as she ruffled Remington's dark hair.

"Watch it, Laura. Don't touch the twenty-seven dollar hair-do," Remington warned as he reached over, pinching her fanny.

"Ow!" Laura yelled. "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, eh?" he said with a devilish smirk.

Laura let out a squeak when he pinched her again. She was fed up with his antics, so she threw a half-eaten piece of pizza into his hair.

"You're a glutton for punishment, eh, lambchop?" Remington teased as he dropped a piece of pepperoni down her top. It slid into her cleavage.

"Aaaa!" Laura gasped, wiggling vigorously in an attempt to get the pepperoni to fall out.

"Is this a hint that you'd like to dance? I could put on some hula music," Remington suggested, watching her with a naughty grin.

"Ohhh!" Laura shouted, an angry look upon her face. "Sometimes you can be a huge jerk!"

At that moment, Remington reached up to remove the crust from his hair. "You know, Laura, this is definitely a crusty situation," he joked. "Perhaps you and I can get down to the 'crust' of this case."

"Perhaps a little more cheese would do the trick."

"I don't know, darling, things could get a little messy. What do you think?"

"I think we should clean up this mess and-."

"Go to bed," Remington interrupted, raising one eyebrow in a most provocative manner.

"You lose! Watch 'Moonlighting!'"

"Laura!" Remington groaned as he jerked her close, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Control yourself, Mr. Steele," she commanded as she gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I could," he responded with a definite pout. "But it really isn't much fun."

~*~o~*~

After a blissful night of lovemaking, they had breakfast the next day at the ice cream parlor on Ocean Boulevard. "Rem, do you realize how close we are to where we were married?" Laura asked.

"Yes, darling," he replied in between large gulps of his peanut butter milk shake.

Laura was eating chilled lemon pie, covered in thick, delicious whipped creme. Cristofer was with them, cooing away in his infant seat.

"Ma-ma!" he yelled out as he threw his stuffed cat onto the floor.

Just then, Mrs. Bouvier entered the ice cream shoppe. She was in the presence of a tall man, wearing a white suit and a tall white hat. "That isn't _Mr._ Bouvier?" Laura whispered to Remington.

"Very good, Laura. You're getting better at this, you know," he responded teasingly.

Mrs. Bouvier and her companion sat down at a table not far from them. The man ordered a cherry float, but Betsy didn't get anything.

"So what happened?" the man asked.

"I was followed by people from the spa," explained Betsy.

"Was it Steele and his wife?"

"Yes, it was Steele," stated Betsy.

"Does he know about the project?" the man demanded.

"I don't think so."

"Next time you see him - blast him. Do you got that?" the man commanded in a growl.

"Yes, Kinton," Betsy agreed.

Fearing for their safety, Laura and Remington snuck out the back without being noticed. Laura had Cristofer in her arms. They left for Amanda and Mildred's apartment.

~*~o~*~

After leaving Cristofer in Amanda's care, they hurried to the office. When they arrived, Mildred was sitting at her desk, typing methodically.

"Mildred, may I ask... what are you doing?" Laura inquired.

"Paperwork," answered Mildred.

"Since when do you do paperwork?" asked Laura. "I always have to do it."

Remington interrupted their conversation. "Mildred, there are some things I need you to check out on the computer. Give me what you can on a man by the name of Kinton."

"Not until I get a raise," Mildred said flatly.

"Ohhh come on, Mildred. We don't got all day," Laura said in exasperation.

"I'm serious. Either I get a ten-dollar-an-hour raise or I quit this lousy job," Mildred said in a growl.

"We'll see about that raise," said Remington. "Now, look up what you can on Kinton."

"Sorry, I don't want to," Mildred said stubbornly.

Laura and Remington looked at each other in total disbelief. Never once in all her years of employment had Mildred spoke to them in that manner. "I'll look it up myself," Laura said with a sigh as she headed over to the computer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Betsy reached down on the floor and picked up the stuffed cat beside her foot. She looked at it closely, raised it to her nose, and then she deeply inhaled its scent.

"Steele?" asked Kinton.

"Yes... and he's not alone. His wife and son are with him," Betsy replied.

"Don't worry. His secretary will take care of him," Kinton chuckled with a devious smile.

~*~o~*~

"It says here that Jeremy Kinton formerly of San Francisco has now moved to L.A. He's the head of the California Institute of Technology. It says that he's in charge of robotics," Laura said as the computer in her office flashed the pertinent information.

"Maybe we should check it out," Remington suggested. "Eh, Laura?"

"Absolutely," agreed Laura.

"But first of all, I'd like to ask Mildred a question."

"Yes?" inquired Mildred as Remington and Laura approached her at her desk.

"What's been happening on 'Days of our Lives?'" he questioned.

"I... can't remember," answered Mildred.

"You are an imposter!" Remington shouted. "The real Mildred would have been able to answer the question!"

Mildred stood up at her desk, a strange look upon her face. She was ready to blast Remington with the laser gun within her finger, but Remington picked up the radio and held it up in protection. The radio blew up when it was hit and Remington threw it, flames and all, into Mildred's face.

The fire from the radio melted away the artificial skin on Mildred's face to reveal a mass of wires and metal. Laura threw a typewriter at the robot, sending it crashing through a window and falling a few stories below onto the busy street.

"Good work, Laura," Remington praised.

"Now to find the REAL Mildred," Laura said with confidence.

"Sorry about your radio, darling," Remington apologized.

"You're much more important than my radio, Mr. Steele."

"What about the window?" Remington asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"Gee. I just don't know," Laura teased.

~*~o~*~

Laura drove toward the California Institute of Technology at top speed. "Laura! You're driving SCARES me!" Remington exclaimed, holding onto the dashboard as his dark hair flew back messily. "Hey! Watch out for that red light up ahead!"

"I'm watching it, Mr. Steele, but it's not going anywhere," Laura replied saucily. "Hold on, Rem! We are going to RUN it!"

"Aaaaaa!" Remington screamed. "LAURA!"

"Hold on tight!" she shouted with a mischievous grin upon her face.

~*~o~*~

Minutes later, they pulled up in the huge parking lot of the Institute. "This place is a lot more complicated than I imagined," Laura commented. "It is going to take us quite a while to give this place a thorough search."

"And how do you propose that we will find what it is we are looking for? Won't it look a little strange, you and I wandering around in there?" Remington asked, once again raising an eyebrow at her.

"Really, Mr. Steele! I am surprised at you! We'll do the usual! Find a couple of lab uniforms, put them on, and then we'll look just like everyone else in there..."

"I have a feeling it's going to be a _longggg_ day," Remington sighed, rolling his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"This lab top is kind of tight," Laura complained while she and Remington were changing in a supply closet.

"Yes, in all the _right_ places," Remington chuckled with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Mr. Steele!" Laura gasped as she gave his arm a little slap. "You DO need a cold shower."

"That isn't all I need, I assure you, Laura," Remington said, grinning broadly.

"Get your mind on the case, Mr. Steele," Laura said with a provocative wink. "Save those thoughts for tonight... in the bedroom."

"Believe me, I will be saving every ONE of these thoughts," came his sexy reply.

~*~o~*~

Remington and Laura searched throughout the Institute for about two hours. "I don't know about you, but my legs are becoming sore!" Remington complained as they sit down at a lab table for a short rest.

"So are mine," Laura agreed. "But we have to be loyal and find Mildred, Mrs. Bouvier, and all the others who have been kidnapped."

"Knowing OUR luck, we'll end up dissected," Remington responded. "I almost did once today."

"Yes, that scientist thought you were one of the specimens, I suppose," Laura replied. "Luckily the real specimens arrived.'

"I knew I shouldn't have laid down on that metal exam table-."

Suddenly they heard a loud crash in the nearby hallway. They stood up quickly to inspect. A robot had tripped and had fallen onto a gurney.

"Ohhhh, excuse me," the big, metal robot said in a voice that sounded almost human.

"I think we may have a lead here, Laura," Remington whispered into her ear. "Let me do all the talking..."

"Would you please help me up?" the robot asked them pleadingly.

"Of course," Remington agreed, helping the robot up onto it's feet.

"How do you do?" asked the robot, shaking both of their hands. "My name is Sally. You are Mr. and Mrs. Steele, am I right?"

"Why yes! How did you know?" Laura asked in surprise.

"Kinton told us to watch out for you. If we see you, we are supposed to destroy you," replied Sally the droid.

"Then ... uhhhh... why haven't you?" Remington questioned, beginning to worry for he and Laura's safety.

"I may be a robot, but I do have a mind of my own!" explained Sally. "I want to help you. I know where your secretary and the others are hidden."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Remington wondered as he felt suspicious of the droid.

"Robot's honor," answered Sally. "Hurry! There's no time to waste!"

Remington looked at Laura as she looked back at him. "Let's find Mildred, eh?" he gave in. Sally lead the way as Remington and Laura decided to trust her.

~*~o~*~

"Wait here," Sally instructed as she lead them into a room. "I must go cause a distraction. After the guards leave their posts, go down to the hall to the room on the end. That's where you'll find your secretary as well as the others."

Sally then left and Laura and Remington were all alone. "Look, Laura," Remington said as he was leafing through some files.

He showed her a folder containing all sorts of information on Betsy Bouvier. He opened a page which showed Mrs. Bouvier entirely unclothed. He started to rip out the page when Laura demanded, "What on EARTH do you think you are doing?"

"I'm only taking a little souvenir... so we'll always remember this case."

"Ohhh! I just bet!" Laura gasped in anger. "Don't you even THINK about it!"

Both of them jumped when they heard a sudden shrill scream. "Guards!" they heard Sally call out. "Steele is over HERE!"

Numerous guards made a mad dash toward the corridor where Sally was asking for help. Once they got to Sally, the robot locked them in a store room.

"You must hurry!" Sally warned as she stood watch by the room where she'd locked up all the guards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I knew you'd save us, Boss!" Mildred exclaimed when Remington and Laura arrived to rescue the people who had been kidnapped. Over two dozen people had been abducted by the sinister Kinton.

"How can I ever thank you, Mr. Steele?" Betsy asked, clinging to Remington and fluttering her thick, dark eyelashes.

"You can start by ceasing to squeeze me so tightly," Remington suggested.

"How dare you accost my husband?!" Laura growled at Betsy, a flash of anger in her tone as a vicious frown settled upon her face.

"I was only attempting to show my appreciation," Betsy stated.

"Keep your hands off my husband, you little -!" Laura said with a scowl, but her sentence was interrupted when Kinton came bursting in. Everyone gasped. He had a gun in his grasp.

"So... Steele, I knew I'd get you one way or another!" Kinton laughed in a cruel voice. "So... which one of you would like me to shoot first? You? Or your beautiful wife?"

Cautiously Remington moved forward until Laura stood behind him. "That's what you think, Mr. Kinton," Remington responded calmly. "You'll soon be behind bars. The police will be here any second now."

"It will be too late for you by then, Mr. Steele," Mr. Kinton spat harshly, cocking the gun and aiming at Remington.

Just before Kinton could pull the trigger, the gun was snitched away by Sally, the robot. It all happened so quickly that no one expected it. All had thought that Remington was a goner; even himself.

After getting the gun in her grip, Sally shot Kinton in the chest. He fell lifelessly to the floor. At that exact same moment, Sally had become immobile, the gun still clutched in her robotic hand.

"What happened?" Laura asked when she saw Sally's peculiar state.

"Poor Sally," Mildred explained. "Kinton must have deactivated her just before he died."

"That robot saved my life," Remington said in amazement.

"It just goes to show that not all robots are bad," Laura said with a small giggle.

~*~o~*~

The next day, back at the office, Laura and Remington were celebrating their success, including the rescue of all the missing people and exposing Kinton's evil deeds. They both knew that some of the credit had to go to Sally, the courageous robot.

"A toast to Sally," Remington said, holding up his glass of champagne to clink with Laura's.

"Ahhhh yes... and to Rick Springfield," Laura said with an adorable laugh.

"Eh?" Remington asked in puzzlement.

"Nevermind. I'm only thinking of his song ' _Human Touch_ ,'" Laura replied. "But I refuse to explain it to you."

"Fine. But would you mind explaining that phone call we had this morning?"

"It was Mr. Bouvier. He asked why his wife had been kidnapped. I explained to him that Kinton had created the robots in order to steal the money of the families of the people he had abducted. It would have worked, too, but all of the robots were discovered to be imposters."

"I sense there is more."

"Well, actually there is. He said that Betsy would drop by later... to show her gratitude."

" **Great**! Just what I needed - to be squeezed, groped, and mauled!"

"But, Mr. Steele..." Laura argued as she thought of their previous night of exotic lovemaking. "You didn't mind it last night...not one bit."

"You're getting a saucy mouth, Mrs. Steele," Remington accused. "You're starting to shock me!"

"I still haven't forgiven you for destroying my precious radio," she replied, pretending to be upset.

"And I haven't forgiven you for getting us soaked in the car!"

"I haven't forgiven YOU for admiring Betsy's boobies!"

"Well! I haven't forgiven you for making me miss _Days of our Lives_ just so YOU could feed your face!"

"And I haven't forgiven you for- for- for putting the pepperoni down my blouse!" Laura exclaimed.

"But you put crust in my hair!" Remington said with a pout...

 **The End**

 _Author's note: The next part of this series will be entitled "Steele Handsome for Ransom." Please stay tuned!_


End file.
